


impromptu

by bishounen_curious



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Grand Prix Final, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishounen_curious/pseuds/bishounen_curious
Summary: Between all the interruptions and lack of intimacy, it was only a matter of time before Viktor did something like this.Something like pin him against a wall in a hallway and drop to his knees, that is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was so anxious i wanted to throw up so i wrote a blowjob

Wiping the sweat off his brow, Yuuri hoisted his sports duffel over his shoulder. One foot outside the locker room, he about to head down the hallway towards the exit of the ice rink. Viktor was somewhere behind him, finishing changing into his street clothes, so he called over his shoulder to hopefully hurry him up. “Ready to go?”

They’d been skating all day. Viktor had insisted, for several reasons. One, neither had really skated since coming home from Barcelona. Two, they hadn’t ever really skated together — like play around on the ice, communicate in that tactile, artful way, nothing beyond a coach and trainee relationship. But that wasn’t all. It was a social thing, too. Sometimes you needed some alone time, y’know? They desperately needed some one on one time lately. Get away from the bath house, the family, the friends. Have some personal peace. 

And today had been well worth it — he and Viktor had spent the majority of the time joking around, familiarizing themselves with each other’s skating style and moving as a pair on the ice, conversing and touching in a free, intimate way. It was more than simply nice. Therapeutic, even.

Yuuri grinned to himself, and shook his head. No use getting all sappy in his head. Especially with Viktor right here…

Oh, wait. He wasn’t. He hadn’t even responded to his question, yet. He was about to ask again, but then he noticed that Viktor was right behind him. Yuuri angled his neck back to say something, but when he actually looked at the Russian, his smile vanished. Yuuri actually took a hesitant step back in concerned fear from the other skater. “Viktor?”

Viktor was staring him down like a piece of meat. A very captivating, intense piece of meat. In absolute silence, too. More than unsettling. Yuuri’s stomach was beginning to do that terrified knot-jump-squeeze thing but then suddenly Viktor blinked and clicked his tongue, breaking the tension with one of his typical, selfishly carefree hand waves. “I’m so stupid.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes, slightly miffed. For being older than him, he was so damn childish. “Why’d you — _VIKTOR_!”

His bag dropped to the floor with a heavy thump. Yuuri, post-scream, found himself sandwiched in between the cinderblocked hallway walls and the radiant, fleshy warmth of his significant other. Swallowing, Yuuri tried to keep his cool and not dissolve into a puddle of confused embarrassment. “D-did I do something wrong…?”

Viktor snickered. “No, you didn’t.” But then his nose twitched, and a downright naughty glimmer overtook his face. “Well, actually yes. You did.” As heart palpitations began to take up residence in Yuuri’s chest, Viktor just smiled wider, feral almost, and leaned into Yuuri’s still freeze-flushed earlobe from the chill of the rink. “You haven’t tried to kiss me yet. I’m hurt.”

Yuuri could’ve smacked him. So _dramatic_. “Are you serious?!”

“I don’t know why you’re getting mad.” Viktor pouted, clearly unaware of how aggravating and inconsiderate his behavior was.

“You almost gave me a panic attack!” Yuuri seethed, struggling to stay pissed as Viktor began to bat his eyelashes in that effective, manipulative way of his. And, well, the most manipulative part of it was that Viktor’s hand then found itself up the front of Yuuri’s thermal top and decided to start squeezing at the jut of his right hip. And, dammit, that wasn’t fair because Viktor damn well knew that that was his weakness and... Yuuri sighed, focusing his eyes downward, severing eye contact (and also shamelessly watching himself get touched in that sensually-sweet way).

“I’m sorry.” Viktor hummed genuinely after a moment, kissing the curve of Yuuri’s jaw. “I just realized where we are, that’s all.”

A slow exhale from Yuuri as Viktor’s blunt nails scratched along his oblique, making his toes curl in his sneakers “An ice rink…?”

Viktor laughed, quietly. “Well, yes. But more specifically, a deserted hallway.” Yuuri gulped again, and suddenly his synapses were making the connections they weren’t making before, but Viktor just kept speaking, stroking him. “A place where no one can interrupt me fucking your brains out.”

Oh god, he should’ve known this was where it was headed. Viktor wasn’t the stupid one, it was Yuuri.

Softly, Yuuri moaned into the feel-good sensation and ever so slightly leaned into the touch, pushing his abdomen into those cold fingers. But, he still wouldn’t look Viktor in the eyes. Nope.

But.. this made sense. All the interruptions at home - all the kisses they had to break away from because someone entered a room, the preferable activities they had to avoid because they knew they’d be overheard in the house… Especially all the sex they couldn’t finish because Makkachin liked to jump on them when they were naked, sweaty and breathless in a cloud of their own pheromones. That was the worst. The one time Yuuri got fed up and attempted to scratch Makkachin behind the ears as Viktor rammed into his insides from behind was not a fun experience in the least. That dog just kept getting too overexcited, and wanted to jump unto him, too. Viktor spent more time throwing Makkachin off then getting his own boyfriend off. And that wasn’t even the most unfortunate aspect of that situation. Even if they locked the door, he’d bark and bark and _bark_ until they either gave up getting laid entirely or someone knocked on the door to double check why the room was locked and why Makkachin was making such a ruckus. 

This, here at the rink, 100% made sense. Why Viktor was being so bad.

But still…

“Hey,” Viktor hummed, trailing kisses along the entirety of his jaw because Yuuri had been too quiet for too long, “do you want that?”

Something clenched in his belly, and Yuuri finally looked up, shrugging indecisively. “I want to but I don’t think we can have sex, like y’know, _that_ way right now.”

“Why?” 

Yuuri sighed. “Thinking about getting caught is making me anxious and y’know… Not feeling sexy.”

Viktor huffed, defeated and yet understanding, as he kept mouthing his boyfriend’s skin.

“But we can do something else…” Yuuri’s voice trailed off out of humiliation, but then he became embarrassed over being embarrassed in the first place, so he decided to _fuck that_ and initiate something they both wanted.

A kiss.

Viktor moaned in such a satisfied way when their lips met, even more so when Yuuri opened his mouth into it. His hand was squeezing more firmly against his side, and well, Yuuri took advantage of his current situation of being pinned against the wall to hook his leg up around the Russian’s waist. He was such a sucker for these lovey-dovey, overly-romantic poses. And Viktor _thrived_ off that, thankfully. Yuuri angled his face more in the lip lock, suddenly and desperately needing to get deeper, and he just succumbed and allowed himself to enjoy everything his body hadn’t been able to have lately.

“What do you want?” 

Viktor murmured into the corner of his mouth. It was so quiet, so fragile sounding. A voice Viktor had only ever used with him when he started to get comfortable showing vulnerability around him. Viktor, being vulnerable. The first time Yuuri saw that his heart almost burst. But that was then, and this was now. Yuuri angled his face away and started nipping at Viktor neck, any skin he could get to, because he knew how much Viktor was a sucker for neck kisses. And a sucker he was. Viktor exhaled sharply, his hand squeezing his oblique harder, _lower_. 

His bottom half was aching now, and he felt Viktor’s just as hard, his needy grinding digging right into his thigh. The two of them were so sweaty, so gross and still a bit cold from the ice, very unsexy and not ideal for not having done this in awhile. But, despite that, Yuuri was sure neither of them would’ve had it any other way.

Viktor was still waiting on his answer. What did he want? 

“Surprise me,” was his response after another beat, trailing his warm tongue along the curvature of the other’s ear lobe. Viktor pulled away at the sensation, eyes fogging up with so many emotions. Yuuri had his sides, Viktor had his neck and ears. 

Yuuri would’ve teased him about it if Viktor didn’t suddenly drop to his knees before him.

_Someone, please help me._

Yuuri gasped, and had to cover his eyes, smoosh his glasses awkwardly against his face as Viktor licked his lips in that smug way. And, of course, start working on pulling down Yuuri’s sweatpants.

Viktor just kept shushing him through his own giggles, and eventually, when he had Yuuri’s underwear halfway down his thighs, in record time in fact, he whispered _please at least try to look at me_ as he pressed his open, warm, wet mouth against the tip of his horrifically-hard cock.

Yuuri garbled out a nonsense sound and tried not to shove his hips as aggressively forward as his body desperately desired him to. Viktor was laughing again, the vibrations making Yuuri want to positively die. 

“Just let yourself react the way you want to.” Viktor tsked, giving some exposed thigh a playful smack. “Fuck my mouth.”

“You’re going to kill me.” Yuuri ground the words out with a whimper and pressed the back of his skull into the hard wall behind him, praying that they were indeed alone in the building. Because things were about to get loud. And the last thing he needed was to have some random person upload a shot of him getting head from Viktor Nikiforov on some celebrity gossip site.

But thankfully he didn’t dwell on that for too long. Because, y’know, Viktor’s lips were on his prick. When Viktor sucked him into his mouth, barely even a few centimeters in, something inside Yuuri, most likely his sense of shame, just snapped. He lowered his hands from his face, and finally looked at Viktor, who was leering up at him with the smuggest of expressions. Biting his lip, he fisted some of that pretty silver hair in his pale fingers and tugged. Viktor’s eyes fogged up, crinkled. He knew exactly just what he was about to get himself into. And Yuuri could see how much he wanted it.

With a hum, Viktor took him deeper into his throat and moaned.

God, he’d needed this. So, so bad. Just friction, suction, Viktor making those eyes at him like he was the only person that mattered. Yuuri sure put up a fight, but _oh_ he was so happy. His entire body was already sore from all the skating and just getting some well-needed, nerve-tingly head right afterwards… Nothing was better than that.

Viktor’s fingers stroked at the inside of his thighs, and he pressed closer, sliding him all the way back into his throat, his nose bumping against his pubic bone. The way Viktor’s eyes teared, just a little, made Yuuri feel so thick and heavy and just _hot_. Things he never felt before he met Viktor. Self-confidence was such an aphrodisiac. 

Yuuri allowed his hips to roll just the slightest bit as Viktor sucked him. A few moments of that slow, whole-feeling sensation had Yuuri chewing the inside of his cheek, barely able to keep his eyes open. And the occasional, accidental gag from Viktor shot such a bizarre blend of guilt and arousal into dick that Yuuri just didn’t have the brain power to address. Just achey, satisfying heat all over the most sensitive part of his being.

After who knows how long, Viktor’s now-warm hand pressed against the juncture of Yuuri’s hip and thigh, silently requesting him to stop. Trying not to pout — Viktor was voluntarily blowing him in a semi-public setting — Yuuri stilled himself as Viktor gradually pulled off, harshly sucking through the motion. Yuuri pretended he didn’t whine through his nose like a dog (he did). Viktor didn’t even mind, he just swirled his tongue over his swollen, leaky tip, holding him firmly into the wall while giving a few sweet firm tugs up and down his length, all the while never taking his eyes off Yuuri’s. Knowing full well he was hot shit at blowjobs, and flaunting that unabashedly. 

Yuuri tried to snark out something to him, but all that left him was a guttural half-sob. 

Viktor didn’t respond to that. But even he wasn’t that mean. But, this was Viktor, and he was maybe a _little mean_ because then that jerk gripped him hard, removed his mouth from his thick, twitchy prick and stuck out his tongue in such a _lewd_ way. With a nasally moan, he began slapping Yuuri’s prick against his soft, red tongue. 

Yuuri couldn’t look away even if he tried. He also couldn’t keep himself silent, either. “You’re such an exhibitionist,” he whimpered, pleading that his body wouldn’t come undone in that moment from something clearly stolen from some crude porn movie.

( _Some porn that Yuuri was so thankful for._ )

Viktor stopped for a moment, and winked. “Only for you, my little pork cutlet bowl.”

“Shut up!” Yuuri flushed, thrown off his groove.

“If you can dish it, you better be able to take it.” Viktor huffed cool air over his dick, making Yuuri wince. “It’s no fun if you’re the only one allowed to tease… or wait, are you into that?”

“I’m not into anything!” Yuuri hissed, more blood rushing to his already burning skin.

“You’re into oral sex. I know that.” Viktor smirked, and spat onto his tip and proceeded to rub in all over his length, making Yuuri shiver. “And other gross stuff. Like getting spit on by a cute man whose on his knees for you.”

“Just stop talking — _ugh_!”

Having mercy, finally, Viktor swallowed him back into the back of his throat and started bobbing in the sweetest, most perfect way. Yuuri curled into himself a bit pathetically and pulled Viktor’s hair, mumbling searing things about how _rude_ he was between staccato pleads for more friction.

If it was Viktor’s skill or merely the pent up tension in his body from the lack of any satisfying sexual experiences for a few weeks, it didn’t really matter. Because Yuuri’s gut was starting to throb in _that_ way. The way that made his lungs feel like they just couldn’t suck up enough air, his heart couldn’t pump enough blood. There really wasn’t any hope in stopping his hips from rolling with the rhythm of his own climb, his own build to his orgasm and Viktor’s ministrations. Yuuri hated this part of his sexual response — his body went on autopilot and he couldn’t really change anything about it. He probably looked so stupid, he was sure of it. He was starting to shake. He pressed his head back, his knees went all wobbly, and his breathing was so loud. So _loud_ and _stupid-sounding_. His voice was all desperate, just making these gaping-mouth breaths. Almost lewder than the wet sounds of Viktor’s mouth pleasuring him, sucking him, coating him in his own saliva and precum and sweat, his own aroused noises slipping through his nose as he kept taking him deeper —

So many sensations, so much _ugh_. There was sweaty fingertips on his balls, a fist thrusting along the base of his dick, tongue rutting against the underside of him, just so much _everything_. Yuuri couldn’t be bothered that he was probably ripping Viktor’s hair out, strand by strand, making him choke a little by how eager his hips snapped into his tight little throat, wanting to get swallowed down until there was nothing left.

And then Viktor was actually swallowing _around_ him, soft fleshy wet throat pressing into him from everywhere, thrumming and constricting every hot desperate part of him and Yuuri _sobbed_ as everything just _broke_. How his muscles seized while his guts just quivered through pure, physical bliss. It almost was too much, he hadn’t come this hard in so long — And Viktor was still stroking and touching as he shot his load and reeled from feeling so _fucking good_. Yuuri whimpered, open mouth gasps that seemed to stumble over each other as his nerves shuddered with sparks and tingles and they weren’t relenting, they just kept washing through him, getting more and more and _more_.

Weak. He was so weak and unsteady and he couldn’t believe that he felt so incredible it was _hurting_ and he wanted Viktor _stop_. He was so sensitive but he needed this. His shoulders twinged from how hunched he was, he was babbling, he wasn’t sure if it was English or Japanese or what. He was just making noises and honestly felt like he was on the edge of passing out. In the best way possible, but still.

Viktor took a hint, and pulled off, making a show of licking his filthy mouth clean, and sticking out his tongue, silently bragging that he _swallowed everything like a good boy_. Yuuri was on the brink of collapsing. 

And he actually did. He just slid down to the floor, into a puddle and just let himself zone out into that blissful, sleepy haze Viktor gave him. Like the proud man he was, Viktor was in his face, laughing, pressing sweet kisses all over his face, calling him a _little baby_ and saying he was _so cute_ and other things that his brain just didn’t comprehend because he felt like a zombie. 

When he finally felt somewhat cognizant, he smiled, or tried to. “Thank you.”

Viktor grinned wider and brought his delirious boyfriend into a strong embrace. “Anything for you.” All those face kisses didn’t stop, they just multiple all over his ears, his eyebrows, eyelids, neck, shoulders. Yuuri felt so complete, so _content_.

He wouldn’t cry. If he cried after a blowjob Viktor would never let him live that down.

Composing himself, or struggling to, he let his still unsteady hands rub up and down Viktor’s back, mumbling how much he loved him. Viktor just cooed and continued being grossly affectionate. 

After a few minutes of cuddling, when Yuuri felt kind of in control of his body again, he pulled away and met Viktor’s gaze. With a crooked, sly smile he said, “You have lube in your bag, right?”

Viktor froze, and after a heavy beat nodded.

Yuuri got hot then, confidence wavering. “Wanna lie down on your back…?”

Understanding clicked in his eyes and Viktor covered his mouth and _gasped_. “ _Yuuri_.”

“W-what? I wanna say thanks properly!”

“Yuuri.” Viktor repeated, and grabbed him by the shoulders, severity hardening his features. “Before you get my hopes up, I want to clarify.” He breathed in very slowly, and then out just as deliberately. “You wanna ride me, right?”

Now he definitely was blushing. “Just lie down and shut up before someone shows up looking for us.”

Why had Yuuri been so embarrassed about crying before? At those words, Viktor started bawling _You’re too nice to me, Yuuri!_ as he, red-faced, started rifling through the Russian’s duffel bag.

**Author's Note:**

> say hi to me
> 
> bishounen-curious.tumblr.com


End file.
